


Fit for a Princess

by marichat_girl13



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Yes it Is, i have healed from the last work, its an oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8879149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marichat_girl13/pseuds/marichat_girl13
Summary: It's Marinette's birthday and a certain cat gives her a gift.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have healed and better than ever, so enjoy!
> 
> mibi xx~

Marinette's birthday was today. Adrien remembered Mari telling him all about it last night. Well not _him._ Chat Noir. I guess that is him. He wanted to get something that represents Mari.

At the end of the day, he was Marinette's boyfriend wasn't he?

So here he was at the mall, trying to find Mari the perfect present. Nothing seemed to appeal to Adrien until (2 hours later) he came across something precious and beautiful just like her. He went into the shop and bought it, all wrapped up and ready to give to her tonight. A special something for a special princess. 

He ran home and rushed up to his room before he could transform.

"All ready to see your 'Princess', Adrien?" Plagg said.

"Oh, you know I am."

Plagg gave a Cheshire grin and spoke. "You know the words, kid."

Adrien gave a smile back to his kwami before saying: "Plagg, claws out!"

Within one heartbeat, he was Chat Noir and jumped out of the window and towards the bakery to go see his Princess. The night sky shone with bright but for some reason faded stars. He felt the wind rush through his hair and his feet seemed to have guided him to Marinette's balcony. He dropped through the trapdoor and found Marinette with her headphones on, listening to music. He sneaked up on her and...

Managed to scare her with no regrets. 

"Aaah! Chat!" she screamed. Her headphones fell off her head and landed on the table behind her. 

Chat started laughing at the face she made.

"That's not funny, I could have died!" Marinette says dramatically. She places the phone on the table before turning at Chat amusingly.

"Oh Princess, you never cease to amaze me." Chat says.

Marinette blushed at the sound of that.

"Oh! I almost furrgot! Happy birthday, Mari, my princess!"

She gave him a glare for making a pun.

"Seriously Chat? Another pun? Really?" She asks.

"Hehe..." Chat chuckles nervously.

"I swear to God that you are too _punny_ and _clawful._ " She says.

Chat takes a minute to take in what she says and realises.

"Princess! You just made two puns in one sentence! _Mari_ me now!"

Marinette gives a small giggle. She knew she should have seen this coming.

"Well, Chaton! Puns aren't a requirement for marriage, you know?"

Chat starts laughing so hard, that Mari became highly amused.

"Princess, you may say that now but one day, I tell you one day, puns will be a requirement for marriage."

Marinette eyerolls at that and then smiles.

"I love you, Chaton."

Chat gives her a kiss on her cheek before saying: "I love you too, Princess." Suddenly, he remembers the present. "Oh, here's your gift, by the way!"

He handed Marinette the box that contained her present. 

"Chat, you really didn't have to. You being here was enough." she says lovingly.

"Well, you're my princess slash girlfurrend so I had to get you something." he says back.

"But really you didn't have to!" she says in return of his response.

"Come on, princess! Just open it!" he says willingly.

"Fine! I'll open it!" she says in an amused but defeated tone.

She couldn't describe what she felt as she opened the box. He gave her a ring. A ring that was a small tiara made out of rose gold with little swirls around the main piece. The gem shone in the middle and she loved the way it sparkled.

"So Princess, like your present?" he says happily.

She continues to stare at the ring in shock.

"Mari? Princess? If you don't like it, I could always get you something else.." he says.

She immediately jumped up and looked at Chat with a full smile and light blush on her face.

"Nonononono! It's fine! I love it! It's so beautiful and pretty! But the only thing I have to ask is..."

He looked at her confused.

"What?"

She smirked at him.

"Can you put it on me please?"

He looked at her as she gave the ring to him. He gave a huge grin.

"Of course, Princess."

He placed it on her right ring finger since he didn't want to make it look like she's married.

"Thank you, Chaton."

With that last line, he reached up to her and held her face, moving forwards towards her to give her a kiss. She hugged him after he broke it and Chat Noir went off before saying:

"I love you, Marinette."

"I love you too, Chaton."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> The Princess ring:  
> http://demandware.edgesuite.net/sits_pod17/dw/image/v2/AAKS_PRD/on/demandware.static/-/Sites-pandora-master-catalog/default/dw8eaeca98/images/productimages/singlepackshot/180880CZ_V2_RGB.jpg?sw=1000&sh=1000&sm=fit


End file.
